Conventionally, there is known a connector that has a socket in which a plurality of socket-side terminals are disposed in a socket body and a header in which a plurality of header-side terminals are disposed in a header body (for example, see PTL 1).
In PTL 1, fitting a socket and a header to each other brings corresponding terminals into contact and conduction with each other. Thus, circuit patterns of circuit boards to which the terminals are respectively connected are electrically connected to each other.
Such a connector, in which a plurality of pairs of socket-side terminals and header-side terminals electrically connected to each other are formed, is conventionally known.
Meanwhile, a plurality of pairs of terminals are generally used as signal-use terminals to which a signal line is connected. On the other hand, in some cases, the plurality of pairs of terminals are partially used as power supply-use terminals to which a power supply line is connected.